mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonny Manz
This is my talkpage! Feel free to hit the button to the right and leave me a message! :) And please, remember to give your message a header, and sign your posts by typing the following: ~~~~ (except for the nowiki tags, of course)! One last thing to keep in mind is that talkpages are for conversations; if you leave me a message here, I will also reply here, and if I leave a message on your talkpage, please reply there. __TOC__ Rename derp Hey Manz, I can't make head or tail of how I can rename the link for the Bronycon: The Documentary on the main page. At least, not right now. Mind if I just leave it to you? -- Abcron (talk) 05:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I just took care of it (I also took care of the link in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation). For future reference, to edit the links on the front page, the template to edit is . -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. I probably ought to familiarize myself with it, in case if I ever get around to renaming and updating the BronyCon page. -- Abcron (talk) 19:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me! -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Pony Greetings. my name is Cyber Pony. Pleased to make your acquaintance. 09:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, Mr. Cyber Pony! A pleasure to meet you. -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Pony's favorite character My favourite character is Rainbow Dash because she is faster than Sonic. Who is your favourite character, and why? 06:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Mmmm, Twilight Sparkle, because she and I are so alike in so many ways (our high intellect, our social awkwardness, etc). -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) tips for Orionpaxg1 I need help, I'm havering trouble earning the devoted badge, I might have earned it during the Christmas season but the idiots on the fim wiki blocked me for no good reson ever science then I been havering trouble contributing everyday. Got any tips? --Orionpaxg1 (talk) 05:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :First off, I don't see how what went on at that wiki is relevant to this one. Anyway, just make an edit everyday, before the next day begins (at midnight UTC, so the time that the new day begins on Wikia will vary depending on your time zone). I recommend adding captions to galleries (though please observe any applicable capitalization rules, as I've noticed your captions aren't always properly capitalized). -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Pony discusses Derpy's name Personally, i think Ditzy Doo sounds like a filly's name, while Derpy Hooves sounds like a colt's name. What about you? 07:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, I prefer Derpy Hooves, mainly because that's what I knew her as first. -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Wallpapers Is there a specific reason why most of the images on Wallpapers aren't posted elsewhere on the wiki mainspace? -- Abcron (talk) 08:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, not that I'm aware of. -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) video game series What is your favourite video game series? 10:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :MetroidOrionpaxg1 (talk) 22:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::As for me, I'd have to say Kingdom Hearts. That, or Mario Kart. -- This is Jonny Manz, 03:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Stop deleting my thing Can you stop edit my stuff about me? I want it here. I create my pony in Adventures in Ponyville. So can I please redo all this stuff please? And don't delete this ever again, okay? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan :Sorry, this wiki doesn't cover OCs, unless they pass the "popularity test" (used in many fan fictions and other fan labor, especially when not created by the original creator). For a good example, see Nyx. I recommend you create your page over on the Bronies Wiki; you'll have greater luck over there (as that wiki is pretty much all about OCs, to my knowledge). Hell, if you want, I'll even copy the code and paste it into a page over there, so that you can get started, and add to it, if you so like. -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Princess What do you think of twilight becoming an alicorn princess in the season 3 finale? 06:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I wanna see what happens first before I make any judgments. I think it could work out; all-in-all, I'll really only be angry if they make her change drastically (like in personality) or leave her friends behind in Ponyville. -- This is Jonny Manz, 19:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Profile vandalism Hi there, I'm the author of the article Aurum Noble, and I've had it vandalised several times with slander, lewd comments and graphic content. I'm trying to stop the malicious edits, but they keep on coming. I'm under attack, and I need help. This is urgent. Thanks, AurumNoble (talk) 17:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Aurum :I fully protected the page for a week (so that only users of admin level or higher on this wiki can edit the page), so hopefully they lose interest in vandalizing your page. It looks fine as it is to me (maybe make it a little longer with one song spotlight once the protection expires), so I dunno why they would target it (I'll go through later and see if any of the vandalism warrants a block for the people, and if so, who to block). I'll also clean out the comments section, as it looks pretty much like harassment for the most part, if you'd like. -- This is Jonny Manz, 20:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I finished going through and blocking all the offenders. Sorry I wasn't available sooner to protect the page/undo the vandalism. :( -- This is Jonny Manz, 07:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :Thanks for locking the article for me (and correcting my British to American!). The vandalism has really gotten out of hand, and from the looks of things, I am being subject to a massive hate campaign that's happening underground at the moment. I've first had my portrayal mocked on 4chan, then I've been impersonated to hate on a friend, and now I'm being subject to a secret campaign that is specifically targeting me, and I've done nothing wrong. However, the comments are still coming in, and I'm getting fed up of them, so can you please delete them and lock the comments for me? :From the looks of the IP addresses, they seem to be coming from my home country, so it suggests that the attackers have known me enough to start a hate campaign against me. :AurumNoble (talk) 01:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, there's technically no way to lock comment sections, but I do know of a method I'm pretty sure would work (I could ask one of the VSTF to design an abuse filter to prevent comments on the page from everybody but administrators); however, I'd want to bring up something like that in the forum (right now, the comments aren't coming in so fast that I can't just delete them soon after they pop up, which is my preferred method for now). -- This is Jonny Manz, 07:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Jonny, ::Recently, my page has been vandalised again, and I need the page editing to be restricted to just me and the moderators. Also, someone has created a spoof account under the name of Arumnobleh, and he's posted a personal image I want removed, because it is a breach of my privacy. Can you please remove this account and block his IP for me? ::Thanks ::AurumNoble (talk) 22:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::With the level of vandalism, I had to fully protect the page, which unfortunately means that you won't be able to edit it until the protection expires... unless I give you temporary admin rights. I'd have to discuss it with the two other active admins, but given the unique circumstances, I think they'd be warranted. It could possibly be a thing where you can request them from me, and I'd give them as soon as I'm able, and then you just remove them yourself when you're done editing the page. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Create a new page loadouts Hi Jonny. I want to know where to go to edit the loadouts for "Create a new page" buttons on the main page. The fact that several of them don't give infoboxes to start off new users bugs me the most, among other things. -- Abcron (talk) :You should be able to find them after the &preload= in the URL when you type something into the field and click the button. -- This is Jonny Manz, 07:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Manz. -- Abcron (talk) 12:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Npb, Abby. -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Questions about image control Hello Jonny. I'm curious about a few things. The Friendship Wiki doesn't allow images smaller then a certain parameter right? Does this wiki have the same restriction? Secondly, how does someone get image control rights on this wiki? There is no forum for misnamed files, which makes sense because it's just more stuff for us to maintain with little benefit due to lax filename restrictions and slow wiki activity. Yet how does a user prove that he/she has potential to weed out cruddy images and filenames? Anyways I'm asking because Darkmoon almost passes FiM wiki criteria WRT this wiki, with the exception being that there is nothing to say he won't just sit on the rights and do nothing with them. I figure now is as good a time as ever to ask before we get a larger community. -- Abcron (talk) 16:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, for the FiM Wiki, what is wanted is HD screenshots, with the proper dimensions (1280 X 720 for 720p images, and 1920 X 1080 for 1080p images) from the show, and then the highest quality possible for promotional images (i.e. usually, the Hub releases lower quality screenshots from the episodes as promotional material on their Facebook page). I think the rule of thumb is that the image should be as high quality as it possibly can be (so if someone produces an image that's 30 X 30, but it's still easy to tell what it is, that's fine). As for someone getting image control rights, first, we'd have to contact Wikia about establishing the group, as it's not a default user right group (I don't really understand why, but whatever). General Darkmoon's shaky English skills worry me a bit, but other than that, I completely agree that he would be qualified for the rights, if we had a group like that (I mean, we don't have an image categorization policy in place yet; let alone a system for standardizing file names). -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::So are you saying "There is (no/little) purpose to getting an Image Control group for this wiki." or are you saying "We should make a categorization policy and a system for standardizing filenames."? Also, I understand what both those things are, but what do they have to do with this wiki? -- Abcron (talk) 15:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm saying it would be ideal to have those in place first (or at least the standardized file names). I think it can be dealt with later, as right now I'm drawing a blank, haha. -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Meh, I can't think of anything now. Although I imagine adding new systems and policies probably merits attempted community discussion at this point. Maybe later I guess. Thanks for the info. -- Abcron (talk) 06:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sonice ever thought about bringing Sonice to life?—Preceding unsigned comment added by 99.73.218.148 (talk • ) 02:06, February 17, 2013 (PST) :I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we all know my patented reply for comments/posts such as this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:36, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Your profile pic What happened to your "I beleive in M.A. Larson" pic? -- Abcron (talk) 13:45, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I was always planning for it to be temporary, and felt like changing it back to my standard avatar yesterday. -- This is Jonny Manz, 23:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Would you consider slapping some wings on your standard avatar? -- Abcron (talk) 14:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Haha, maybe, if there's an epic pose Twilight like that sometime in the show's future, or else someone shops in wings on that image, but for right now, I'm fine with it. -- This is Jonny Manz, 02:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay then, here you go. -- Abcron (talk) 14:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Awww, Abby, you're the best, you know that? -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm still surprised that nickname stuck. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) exciting happen recently? Hey, jonny. It's Cyber Pony. Did anything exciting happen recently? 07:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Did you hear about Princess Twilight? That created a big controversy in the fandom, to say the least. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Could my fanfic be exclusive MLP Fan Labour? Hello Jonny. I'm asking the following question: Could my fanfic be exclusive MLP Fan Labour? (as seen in the title above) Or should it must link to an external site (e.g. my own fan-fiction wiki)? I'm asking question because I currently have no plans of linking to the "original source" (I don't have a site like that now). Thanks in advance. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hello WikiMan. To answer your question, no you may not make your fanfic exclusive content on this wiki. You are not even allowed to make your fanfic as content on this wiki. However, should you post some fanfics someplace else, you may create an article with a summary of your story, along with any additional details about said story as long as they can cited to external sources. Also, a link to your story is manditory. If you want to know a good place to put said story, try FIMFiction, FanFiction.net, deviantArt, Pony Fiction Archive, and/or even google docs. Good luck in publishing your story! -- Abcron (talk) 19:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, publishing your fic on any external site not hosted by Wikia, then linking to it, in an article that summarizes your fic, is absolutely fine (and in fact, mandatory for fan fiction articles). -- This is Jonny Manz, 20:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC) How does blocking work? I'm curious as to how blocks work on this wiki (never needed to ask before), as in what is considered appropriate blocking time for various offenses. Also, I'm eager to know how the abuse filter works and why it pumps out indefinite blocks (such as with this guy) when detecting vandalism. -- Abcron (talk) 04:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :It makes it so the person (or IP) can't edit the wiki for the time period specified, and depending on which boxes you check or uncheck, it makes it so (other) logged in users can't edit with that IP either, or so that the IP is also automatically blocked from editing for a certain time period (I don't think it's infinite if the block on the logged in user is, because you're not really supposed to give out infinite blocks to IPs unless they cause serious problems or have been at it for while), or so that they can't use in order to send out e-mails to other users, using the e-mail address they had to give in order to register (while e-mail addresses weren't required when I first joined, I know at some point they did become mandatory). There's also an option to allow them to edit their talk page while blocked, say, if they weren't going around vandalizing, but instead were being non-constructive (i.e. their edits are good faith, but they're going around and inserting unsourced information, or messing up the grammar of articles repeatedly). As for why the abuse filter does that, that's just how it was programmed to work; when it's activated, it first warns the person, I believe, and if they attempt the edit again, it hands out that block. -- This is Jonny Manz, 17:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, but I still want to know how long to make a block depending on the offense. Is it like, 3 days for vandalism? 30 minutes for spam? Stuff like that. -- Abcron (talk) 20:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no set timetable for what offenses deserve what ban lengths, as far as I know. Just to what I do, and trust your instincts to tell you what the right time is. -- This is Jonny Manz, 01:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic(Give it a Go) Hi. I am becoming a big fan of the show and this is my first time on here. I just want to see if you can help me with my first page right here. Give it Go?—Preceding unsigned comment added by 92.15.159.169 (talk • ) 12:39, March 1, 2013 (PST) Yes, I got the title wrong. Sorry!—Preceding unsigned comment added by 92.15.159.169 (talk • ) 12:42, March 1, 2013 (PST) :Oh, that's alright. I don't have the time right now to read your fanfic :( (sorry), but one thing I can tell you is that the page needs a summary of your fanfic, not just an external link to it. For a helpful guide, I recommend looking over this, as it gives a basic idea of how to structure fan fiction pages. Then, once that's done, feel free to add an entry on this page, and even before that, feel free to add an entry for yourself here. Hope this helps! -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Um...it's not my fanfic. I have never been a writer.—Preceding unsigned comment added by 92.15.159.169 (talk • ) 13:02, March 1, 2013 (PST) ::Ah, my mistake, haha. Well, you could try writing a summary for it, and then someone could look over it for you, or something. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Amboxes Hello Jonny. Do you know where is the coding for the little border around an Ambox? Is it a separate template? -- Abcron (talk) 06:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :The colored part, right? -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::And the little box surrounding it, yes. -- Abcron (talk) 06:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, well, explains the different ambox types; all of which come with their own color for that; just find the color you want to use, and if you want to specify a different image, use to do so, as it explains on that page. -- This is Jonny Manz, 07:22, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, I'll figure out where the border coding is eventually. Thanks anyways. Edit: Found it! Thanks a ton! -- Abcron (talk) 13:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC)